Intoxicated
by TiNkAhBeLLe
Summary: Blame it on Biology class, blame it on her own curiosity, but Kagome couldn’t help but wonder…What would Inuyasha be like if he was, as they say, ‘under the influence?’ [slight InuKag, a dash of SM]


**A/N: **There's no way this idea could be more any more random…that's all I have to say. Oh…and its 3am…so please forgive the insanity.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha equals not owned by me.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_**By some odd chance, I wrote this before seeing episode 135, in which Sango and Kagome get drunk by that mist stuff. But anyway, long story short, Inuyasha doesn't really get drunk during that whole thing so...technically, we haven't seen him drunk yet. I might reference back to the way they acted in later chapters though. :)**

**Summary: **Blame it on Biology class, blame it on her own curiosity, but Kagome couldn't help but wonder…What would Inuyasha be like if he was, as they say, 'under the influence?' slight Inu/Kag, a dash of S/M

* * *

**Intoxicated**

**Part I: In which a plan formulates…**

There was absolutely no way this was her fault. Regardless of her motives, regardless of the current situation, she would refuse, _absolutely refuse_, to feel guilty over this little innocent 'experiment.' But, of course, that didn't mean that Higurashi Kagome, part-time student and full-time shard hunter, felt bad.

_Real_ bad.

But, it really wasn't her fault! Honest! Promise! Cross her heart and hope to die plus all that's in-between.

Consider the **following**:

**1.** She was only being an aspiring scientist, testing out unchartered waters (they all started somewhere, didn't they?).

**2. **For once, she actually _paid_ attention in class (that said a lot in itself!).

...And last, but not last -

**3.** Curiosity wasn't exactly something she could deal with (and really, who could?).

Fine, so maybe the reasons weren't exactly all that compelling, but honestly, if you weren't curious to know what would happen too, you might as well consider yourself dead to the world.

The brilliant…well, maybe not so brilliant, idea struck her during Biology class, 5th period at precisely 2:09 pm. The day had indeed been a long one, tiring even the strongest of wills. Not even the super-focused Ayumi-chan could escape from the harsh beatings of the oncoming late afternoon. Yes, simply put, the day had been too hot and just _too_ much.

Too much new material, too much old material, and not _nearly_ enough rest.

Kagome didn't think the day could get any worse, but the upside to it all was that it was nearly over. She could then rush back home, take a nice hot bath, and jump/snuggle in her soft comfortable bed. She almost fell asleep thinking about it, that is until-

"…Higurashi Kagome, what is the answer to this question?" Tanaka-sensei asked her. She had an expectant look on her face, evident even through her thick black-rimmed glasses.

"I..uh…yes?"

"Yes?"

She nodded unsurely, hoping that she could get away with her simple answer. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looked at her sympathetically. She almost groaned out loud. She just _knew_, in some sick odd sense of things that this would happen to her. Fate always did seem to turn around and backfire on her _every_ possible time. This, surely, would not be any different.

She wasn't disappointed.

With a slight raise of both eyebrows, Tanaka-sensei tried again, "So, yes, you think it would be all right if an animal, in this particular example, a dog, consumes alcoholic beverages?"

"N-no..I meant no!" Kagome sputtered out. Really, if there was another time in her life she sounded any more ridiculous…actually, no she couldn't think of a time she didn't sound any more ridiculous than she did now. So, she proceeded to do what any embarrassed girl would do in a class full of her peers, she lowered her head and pretended, just for a few minutes, she didn't exist.

Thankfully though, the teacher, finally approving of her response, continued on with her lecture. "You see class, it is important to understand why animals, most especially household pets, are exposed to many dangers simply by being around the foods that we eat or drink. Giving your cat, or dog, for that matter, alcohol would not be a pretty picture. Don't try it at home, you definitely will not like the consequences."

And, _that_, was when the light bulb went on.

* * *

It was bad. Cunning. 

Devious, even.

It was just a pity that she could do nothing about it once the wheels in her mind started turning. As soon as Tanaka-sensei completed her lesson for the day, she had a burning desire to know.

A maddening, can't-get-out-of-your-thoughts, deeply impulsive desire to know one thing: What would Inuyasha be like if she gave him alcohol?

So, she planned and she planned. First off, she wouldn't be obvious about it, that's for sure. It'd have to be one of those smooth tactics; there was no room for any little bumps or hitches, she decided with resolution. She knew that Inuyasha had to be completely unknowing and Kagome had to be completely innocent about the whole ordeal. It was quite straightforward, really. All she had to do was get him to drink a few and then wait to see what it did to him. It's not like he'd _die_ or anything, so Kagome figured she had nothing to lose in all of this.

It was completely for scientific purposes.

An utmost higher purpose.

For the greater good of all, of course.

Then came the hard part in her stratagem. What to give to him? Kagome found herself at a nearby convenient store, after having changed out of her school uniform, and was now looking at the alcohol selection. Now, don't get her wrong or anything, the legal age in Japan to buy alcohol is 20. But, dressing a little more sophisticated and a dash of make-up later, Kagome supposed she could pass for a young college student. Besides, it all depended on the cashier; it was up to him or her if they wanted to check for an I.D. or not. Seeing as how the cashier at this convenient store was of the male variety, she'd take her chances.

Though, that still didn't help with her current dilemma. She continued to browse through the shelves… '_Hmm…no, not Asahi. Beer was too obvious. Straight sho-chu maybe? No…you can still tell. Sake is a definite no. Oh! What about…How about…no, no and no_.'

Slightly frustrated, Kagome made her way to the freezers and looked there as well. Eyes skimming the racks of alcohol, she finally found the perfect beverage.

'_Yes, yes! That will do perfectly._'

Peach Chu-Hi.

What is a Chu-Hi, you ask? And a peach one at that? Well, it's only about the best thing you can ever choose to drink without tasting alcohol in it. Honestly, it's almost like drinking a peach soda, a very yummy peach soda (to be sure), but with the added effects of that tingly feeling you get when drinking liquor.

But, wait…again, don't get her wrong or anything; Kagome was _not_ an alcoholic. She's your normal, typically average _now _18-year old girl (minus the fact that she can freely travel back and forth to the Feudal Era) who's had her fair share of New Years Eves. It's almost an unspoken rule that for that one night, everyone is allowed to at least try _some _kind of liquor. Besides, it'd be a perfectly legal thing to do if you were in Singapore.

Grabbing a few tall cans, she placed them in her blue little shopping basket and made her way to the cash register. As an after-thought, she grabbed a few Ichigo gummies for Shippou and placed her items on the counter. Kagome wisely made the decision that if she gave something to Inuyasha without giving anything to Shippou, a fight would ensue and the small kitsune would steal a can and gulp it down without a second thought. This was something she could _not _let happen. She wanted to test her theory on dogs, not foxes (especially not baby ones). Foresight, foresight. It was indeed necessary.

The cashier, after eyeing her for a moment, finally rang up her things and placed them in a plastic bag.

'_Success!_'

After paying, she left the store and made her way home. Her mother told her it was going to be an early dinner tonight and after that, she'd pack her things in her yellow backpack and head to the old family well.

Needless to say, she couldn't wait**  
**

* * *

The sun was nearly setting when she finally reached the Sendoku Jidai. As usual, Inuyasha was waiting for her, an accusing look coming from his impatient gold amber eyes. 

"You're late Kagome! You know we had some planning to do before tomorrow. I've heard rumors of shards down south, so that's where we're going," he stated this in the only way Inuyasha could…rudely.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Inuyasha." Kagome was almost tempted to 'sit' him, but she knew she had to play her cards right. Pasting a bright smile on her face, she continued, "I was just getting last minute items to bring for you and Shippou, the least you can do is appreciate it! I've got something new I want you to try."

"Keh! Whatever, just don't be late again. Kaede-baba's waiting. Let's go." The hanyou turned around and began to talk towards the village while Kagome struggled to keep up. After catching up with him, she began to talk enthusiastically about the 'new' drink she wanted him to try.

"It's really good! It tastes exactly like peaches and it has little bubbles in it. I think you'll really like it!"

Inuyasha was interested, she could tell by the sparkling gleam in his eyes. "Is it better than ramen? Because, Kagome, nothing is better than ramen," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well you know, that's for you to decide, once you try it, of course," she smiled up at him. Really, this was almost _too_ easy, child's play if you will.

They had finally reached the entrance of the village and as soon as Shippou laid eyes on her, he launched himself straight at Kagome's stomach.

"Kagome!" the little fox demon squealed.

"Shippou-chan! I missed you!" Kagome hugged him back. Cradling him in her arms, they made their way to Kaede's hut. The old priestess came out, greeting her in the process.

"Kaede baa-chan…where are Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?" she questioned politely.

"Keh. Miroku's out flirting with the village girls and Sango decided she wanted to go take a bath," Inuyasha blurted out.

'_Hnn..well, I guess I might be the only one to witness this…for now._'

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll just see them later. Shippou, look what I have for you. Ichigo gummies!" she handed the pack of candy over to the now beyond-excited kitsune.

"Thanks Kagome!" –He immediately tore the pack open and began gobbling them quickly– "Oooo…these are so good!" he managed through a mouthful of stickiness.

She was glad that he liked them. He looked like a kid during a Halloween aftermath, unable to help himself in munching the sweet candy. As Shippou continued to chew to his heart's content, Kaede said that she was going to go back inside and finish preparing dinner. The moment she left, Kagome decided it was the best time to continue on with her plans.

Digging through her yellow bag, she found the cans at the very bottom. Pulling out one and being grateful it was still cool, she showed it to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this is what I was talking about! Look at this pretty peach on the outside. Looks good, huh?" Kagome modeled the can as if she was in a t.v. commercial. Opening the tab, she let the sweet aroma travel to the hanyou's sensitive nose.

She didn't have to wait long for him to react.

"Oi, Kagome. That smells pretty good" –he sniffed again, wriggling his nose slightly, being more careful this time– "but, I smell something else too."

Before he could think about what it was, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "It's because of the special flavoring they add in it, you know! That's what makes it special!" She hoped that he wouldn't smell through her partially made-up lie. This was critical, _absolutely critical._

"Feh. Well, it better not kill me." He grabbed the can from her and proceeded to take a sip, but stopped suddenly, the can just a few inches from his mouth. He turned to look at her suspiciously.

"Hey, if it's so good, why aren't you drinking one either?"

"I'm allergic to peach Inuyasha! I thought you knew this!" Of course, it was a little white lie, but did she actually have another choice? '_This is good_,' Kagome thought, '_playing the indignant role is good_.'

Fully chastised, he managed to look a bit remorseful before he took his first sip of the fizzing soda. He gulped a mouthful, swirled it around his tongue, and then finally swallowed.

Cough. "It's good, and I like the kick it has in it, too."

Kagome flashed him a great big smile. Oh yes, so far so good. She watched him in hidden glee as he gulped down the rest of the contents in just a few seconds.

"I have more for you if you like," she offered casually. He was almost done with his first can, crushing it in his strong fist as he drained the last few drops. Licking his lips, he held his hand out for the next one.

Again, smiling that secret smile, she dug back into her backpack and pulled out the second can.

'_Perfect, perfect._'

Then and there, her experiment had begun. Now, it would just be a waiting game.

She had no doubt in her mind she would make a great scientist.

* * *

**A/N: **No! Not done yet, we mustn't forget about the consequences!! 

Tinkah (Review please??)


End file.
